starstruck lover, taken to the moon
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: Bring me to the moon and the stars and Mars. AmyEleven


title: starstruck lover, taken to the moon

summary: bring me to the moon and the stars and mars.

pairing: amy&eleven

author's note: dis was going to be victorious but i was like - BITCH I NEED DOCTOR WHO. so hi. i'm trying it out here. i like amy and eleven. rory can go die again thanks. this doesn't make much sense with the timeline. i like boys and i hate them. lol my brain what.

inspiration: l0l boys.

i love the stars hi.

* * *

><p><em>you know there's no such thing as stars.<em>

_/_

_hello._

she says.

_i love you._

/

she takes baby steps to the edge of the bedroom door and she whispers -

_spaceman - bring me to the moon and the stars and mars -_

the floorboard creaks under her weight - she breathes in and jumps into bed.

she stares at the ceiling and hates that the princess canopy that adorns her bed, her mother's idea obviously, covers the maps she stuck up there.

europe and asia and africa and australia.

her favorite is the map of the sky.

/

_she must be taken to a doctor!_

her mother screams. over dramatic - that one is.

she looks at the thermometer - one hundred and two - and she's never felt so good. she feels like she could fly up and only up. she wags her toes to use them like wings.

_i don't like doctors_. _not anymore_.

familarity brushes her tongue but she bites into the doctor's fingers and the taste leaves as blood stains her teeth.

/

_dear,_

_i love you. i miss you._

_you are so close but - like the stars - i can't catch you._

_so much love._

she doesn't know who it is addressed to but it's a bunch of gibberish.

she doesn't sign her name and she -

/

sometimes, she thinks she hears a voice in her head.

_oh amy, i hear the song of your sadness. you've lost someone i think._

_COME BACK._

she screams in the middle of the night but - her parents stay in their rooms.

she sits on her windowsill - touches the rough wood and looks at the empty moon.

_stars, make me a dress of silver and gold_.

she stays in her raggedy nightdress - and she thinks, _well we'd match._

/

her school brings her to the museum and she asks to go to the bathroom.

she throws up and presses her forehead against the metal.

thirteen years old - what does this mean?

she has dreams of an astronaut taking her high up - tells her friends she would go for the romans.

she prefers the suit to the shiny metal armor.

she doesn't understand why though.

/

she kisses her best guy friend - because he's there and she's going into high school and goddamn, she's not going without making out with a boy.

he's cold and gentle and she can't help but -

hate him even though he loves her.

_you're so spectacular. you're like the stars._

she gets up and leaves him on the bench - the cool air nipping her ears.

she doesn't like fairytales - the prince always ends up leaving.

/

_you can! you can do it. i can't help you unless you do it, come on, you can still save my memory. come on, amy! please, come on, amy, come on. amy, please. don't let anything distract you! remember me. keep remembering. i'm only alive in your memory. you must keep hold of me. don't let anything distract you. i still live in your mind._

she tastes tears on her tongue. she falls to the grass and her friends rub her back. she mumbles against the grass.

_sorry, what were you saying?_

she just wants to remember and she hates the day because she can't find any stars.

/

she goes out with a boy who always wears a leather jacket. they go out for two months and he kisses her and makes her feel special but scared and he looks at her like -

they have sex three times and as he tries for a fourth time, he mumbles in her ear.

_you are magnificent and -_

__i'm sorry.__

she gets up, brushes her bare legs and pulls down her skirt.

the slam of the door echoes.

/

the boy who waited comes around and kisses her - presses her against the wall and he's rough and light and -

_remember me_.

she wraps her legs around his waist and they end up having sex in her childhood bed - the princess canopy still up - and her parents think they are a match made in heaven.

she throws out the canopy and decorates her room.

she grows up - one step at a time.

/

one night, she goes to the garden.

she looks up - her voice mingling with the cold air.

_if this is real, i don't want it._

she cries.

she thinks, in another life, she would only cry if a really bad thing happened - and she thinks something must've happened.

she is fading away - her starry eyes are losing their glimmer.

_take me away. save me from the wedding dress and the college pamplets that pile on my doorstep. __find me. remember me._

/

she doesn't go to college.

she studies the stars when her fiancee is at school. she flicks her flashlight on and off - maybe she could hold a star without leaving the comfort of her bed.

she becomes a kissogram - because kisses bring her the softest feeling of stars shooting through her stomach and -

_sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles._

she likes to leave a piece of herself with every kiss - just because she wants people to remember her.

/

the boy who waited - he graduates and their wedding is eleven days away.

eleven.

she loves the sound of that number.

on june eleventh, she is going to be a bride.

the toilet is lined with her vomit.

/

the voices are so much louder.

_find me!_

_remember me!_

_i love you._

she stays in the same bed with her fiancee - the night before their wedding. they like to fiddle with fate and myths.

the voice cries out to her.

_you know this is all just a story, don't you?_

/

_i remember you! i remember!_

her eyes are filled with tears. her finger holds a heavy burden.

she kisses his cheek as they dance.

/

_hello._

she says.

_i love you_.

/

when rory is asleep, he kisses her against the tardis' control table.

_i love you. i love you like i love the stars._

he cries, but she traces his face.

_we are so close - i can catch the stars with you._


End file.
